Sweet Consequences
by Orange and Lemons
Summary: It’s common knowledge that every action has a consequence. Whether we actually deserve the consequence is a whole other story. [RenxHoro] [Yaoi] [Lemon]


A/N: It's been forever since I posted a story! I have like 5 half-written stories just begging me to finish them. (Sigh) I think I've lost my touch...

Oh yeah...if you have a problem with yaoi then don't read this!!!

**Sweet Consequences**

It's common knowledge that every action has a consequence. Whether that consequence is good or bad we never really know until after we have committed the act and are facing the result of our behavior. Whether we actually deserve the consequence is a whole other story.

"I want it now!"

"Can't we work this out!"

"NO! I'm going to get what I want and you're going to give it to me."

"What are you doing?"W-wait!"

"I won't wait. This is your punishment…"

-

A small formed upon Ren's lips. He smiled to himself as he poured the warm white liquid from the stainless steal pot into a clear glass. It was his perfect after dinner before bedtime snack, a nice tall glass of warm frothy milk. He could almost taste the warm liquid in his watering mouth. He set the glass on the kitchen table and was about to take a seat and enjoy his milk. He was interrupted, the telephone rung before Ren could even take a seat. Mumbling to himself he quickly went to see who was calling.

Horo Horo strolled into the kitchen humming happily to himself. He was feeling a bit hungry even though he had already had dinner.

"A lemon? no… A banana?…ewww…nuts…no…," Horo searched one of the kitchen cabinets for something to eat, "Here it is! Super spicy squid snack!"

Horo shut the cabinet hastily and opened the packet of his snack. Without any hesitation he popped one of the spicy squid into his mouth. A volcanic eruption and a forest wildfire exploded in his mouth. To extinguish the fire in his mouth Horo grabbed for the first thing he saw, the glass of milk on the table. Without a second thought he quickly gulped down the milk. He sighed as placed the glass on the table.

"Y-You…what you do think you doing?" An anger voice exclaimed from behind Horo.

He quickly turned around and was face to face with a furious Ren Tao. "I can explain! See I was hungry…spicy squid…volcanic eruption…" Horo exclaimed as he tried to explain the situation to Ren, but not suceeding.

"You, you're going to pay for what you did," Ren said menacingly as he approached Horo.

Ren looked very angry. Horo was used to Ren being angry as he was usually angry about everything but this was not normal anger. Horo could feel fear tauting himself mercilessly. "Don't be so unreasonable. I'll just warm you up some more milk," Horo said nervously.

"There's no more milk that was the last glass," Ren answered bitterly.

""Then how about I make you some nice tea or orange juice!" Horo suggested. "Or if you really want milk I could always go to the store and get some right now."

"No!" Ren exclaimed in an explosion of rage. "I want milk. I want it now!"

"Can't we work this out!" Horo exclaimed, his hands shielding him from Ren.

Ren angrily pushed Horo into the chair. "NO! I'm going to get what I want and you're going to give it to me."

Horo closed his eyes and braced himself. He readied himself for a slap in the face or a punch in the stomach. He tried to brace himself for whatever punishment Ren was going to give him. To Horo's surprised instead of punching him Ren was unzipping his pants. "What are you doing? W-wait!" Horo exclaimed as his hand flew to cover the blue boxers that peeked out underneath his pants.

Ren flashed the other boy an angry look. "I won't wait. This is your punishment. Now be a man and accept it!"

Horo felt fear and embarrassment grip him, but he had done something wrong and it was only right that he accepted the punishment. It was only right that he accepted the consequence. Reluctantly Horo removed his hands and turned away, letting Ren to whatever he wanted.

Ren quickly pulled down Horo's pants and underwear exposing his manhood. A devilish smile formed upon his lips.

This was too much. Horo covered his face with his hands fearing what would come next.

"It looks delicious," Ren said evilly as he curled his fingers around Horo and kissed the tip lightly. "I'm really thirsty."

A shiver ran down Horo's spine. Fear and embarrassment held him captive. "R-Ren?" Ren wasn't going to do _that_? Was he?

"Don't be impatient," Ren snapped. He ran his tongue along the shaft; he licked and kissed the velvety flesh of the quickly hardening member. Ren smiled to himself as he felt Horo shivered sensitively to his touch.

"D-don't…stop it…" Horo whimpered. He was getting dizzy and his body felt as electricity was running through his skin.

Ren ignored the pleas of the other boy and took the head into his mouth. He slipped his tongue into the slit which drew another shudder and whimper from Horo.

"St-stop…" Horo moaned. He felt the arousing stimulation between his legs grow by the second. It was bad. He felt his whole body twitching violently. He felt the tips of Ren's fingers and his tongue caressing him lovingly and it sent a wave of shiver throughout his body. If this kept up...

Ren nibbled lovingly at the peak before taking in as much of Horo as he could. The part he couldn't fit he wrapped his hands around, which he stroked in rhythm with his mouth. Ren licked, teased and kissed the weeping erection, each new action drawing violent reactions and moans from the other boy.

"Nnnn…s-stop it…I'm going to…" Horo choked out. The friction between his leg was too much. His whole ached for the relief that seemed so close.

He couldn't take it any longer, with one sharp cry Horo released into Ren's mouth. Horo sat blushing at what he had just did.

Ren smiled menacingly up at Horo and smiled. "So warm and sweet. The best milk I ever had. It was..."" He said as his tongue ran over his lips and licked off the remained substance. "Delicious."

Horo quickly looked away and adverted Ren's glowing eyes. Though he knew well that what they were doing was indecent but he couldn't help the way his body felt. Ren had started a fire throughout his body and it had yet ceased to burn. He could feel this body yearning to be touched.

"Well that's that." Ren picked himself up off of the kitchen floor, without another word and to Horo's surprise Ren started to make his way toward the door.

"R-Ren?" Horo whimpered in a voice that he was surprised to find was his own.

"We're even," Ren said not even turning around as he casually left the kitchen.

Alone in the kitchen Horo sat in the silence. Consequences are so bitter.

**End...or is it? (Sorry but it is!)**

A/N: It's the end because I don't plan on writing a sequel. But I hate myself!!! It's such a nice beginning of a story, so in any case if someone wants to write a sequel or something I would more that happily let you. Just send me a message.


End file.
